Mind Your Manners
by thedreamoath
Summary: What Anna sees as fun, Elsa finds annoying. What happens when Anna takes it too far?
1. Chapter 1

It was dinner time in Arendelle, and the dignitaries had sat down along the table in the great hall. The queen and the princess were seated at the head, Elsa looking as proper and elegant as she always did, and Anna with the silliest grin on, constantly trying to disrupt her sister's calm visage. There were the usual greetings, compliments and small talk until the food arrived. Even Anna behaved well despite most of her favorite foods being set before her.

Once the food was eaten and the plates cleared away, the small talk began again, along with the praises for the meal that was given.

"Your majesties, your dinners never cease to impress me. My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you kindly," replied Elsa, "I shall pass it along."

"Yeah, it was really great today! I can't wait for dessert!" Anna bounced up and down in her seat and grinned at her sister. "We are having dessert, right?"

"Yes, Anna," Elsa sighed softly, "we're having dessert. I hope every one else has saved room." She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, hoping to calm her down. She was just about to announce that dessert was ready when she let a small, yet barely detectable burp out.

"Oh. My apologies. It's a mark of a good meal after all." Elsa blushed slightly but the dignitaries just laughed and went about their conversation.

"Oh come on Elsa," Anna interrupted, "that's not how you do it." And before Elsa could react, Anna let out a burp that resonated through the hall.

The conversation in the room died away almost instantly, and Elsa's look was a cross between mortified and appalled, and with nothing more than a brief 'excuse us' she dragged her sister out into the kitchen.

"What on Earth were you thinking, Anna? Do you really think that our trade partners and their families want to hear that during dinner at a neighboring kingdom? It's one thing if it slips out, but that was intentionally loud and disruptive." Elsa scowled, and despite loving her sister, she was less than impressed with this stunt.

"C'mon Elsa, you're always so uptight! It was just a little burp after all. Besides, it looked like they needed a good laugh."

"If you didn't notice, Anna, no one was laughing. Do you know how often I have to cover my tracks for you? How many times I have to make excuses or explain why something is wrong or different with the kingdom? Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions? I know that you're not the one everyone expects to be proper and whatnot, but is a little grace too much to ask?"

"Elsa, I'm so-"

"No, Anna. I'm not finished. It's not like you have to be proper all that often either. A dinner here, a meeting there. Sometimes I'm just too embarrassed to call you my sister." The words had barely left her lips when she realized her mistake. "Oh, Anna I'm sorry. You know I don't mean that."

"No no, don't back-paddle Elsa. You're right, I'm an embarrassment to the kingdom and I shouldn't be seen from now on." Anna turned and started back up the stairs to her room.

"Anna, please don't go. I was just a little upset at your actions back there. Please don't take what I said seriously."

"What part of what you said should I not take seriously Elsa? The embarrassment part, or the rest of it too? Because it all sounded pretty serious to me." The princess sighed heavily and continued up the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make myself scarce before I cause you any more trouble. I wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect reputation.

Elsa made a motion to follow her, but stopped before she took two steps. She knew that it was probably best to leave Anna alone for the time being, and she had the dinner to go back to before more questions arose.


	2. Chapter 2

It was some hours later when Elsa made her way up the stairs to her sister's room, several desserts balanced on a tray in hand. She knocked softly with her free hand, hoping that her sister was still inside.

"Anna? It's me. I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I realize that what I said about you being an embarrassment was harsh, and not true in the slightest. I do wish that sometimes you would act a little more dignified, a little more like the princess you are, but that doesn't mean that you're an embarrassment. You are my sister above all, and I love you dearly, and there's nothing that you could do that would make me disown you or deny that we were related. I know what I said hurt you, and it hurt me as well; that's why I've come back to apologize." She paused, and listened for a response. Silence greeted her in return, so she assumed that Anna had gone out, possibly to Kristoff, or somewhere else in the kingdom. Elsa sighed deeply, and set the tray down.

"If you are in there, and just won't speak to me, I've left a peace offering outside the door; it's all of your favorite desserts. At least eat them before they melt." She turned and headed back down the hall, towards the study. At least there she could read a little and take her mind off of her sister. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard a voice.

"Elsa wait."

The queen turned around and saw Anna, standing in the doorway, holding the tray of desserts with trembling hands. The princess tilted her head and stepped into the room, Elsa followed without hesitation.

"Anna, I-"

The princess held up a hand for silence and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. When they were both sitting down, she spoke again.

"Elsa, I know you didn't mean what you said, and I know that I'm not always the perfect princess that I should be, but I can't help that. I try to be more like you but it just doesn't work out. It's not that I don't want to, I just feel silly when I try and be proper. Kinda like you feel silly not being proper, it goes both ways. And sometimes I just get carried away, like today. I'm just trying to make the best of the situations, y'know? I don't mean to be disruptive and annoying and loud, but that's just who I am. You know that," Anna looked up at her sister, tears forming on the corners of her eyes, "don't you?"

The queen nodded slowly. "I do Anna. Sometimes I forget that that's just who you are, and I place more importance on the overall image of Arendelle than my own sister. I enjoy your exuberance and spontaneity, I'm just not sure if the rest of the kingdom does." She laughed softly. "Although I have heard that you often make people's days when you're spotted in the market. Maybe I do put too much stock into appearances and such. I will try to be a little more lenient in the future."

Anna smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Oh Elsa, you're the best! I'm sorry I was so stubborn." With a huge grin on her face, she tackled Elsa on to the pillows and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. "I'll try to be more refined from now on."

"O-oof! I'm glad to hear that." Elsa returned the hug, and attempted to sit herself upright. "But in the meantime, how about those desserts?"

Anna flashed her biggest grin. "You always know just what to say."


End file.
